fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 067
Erzähler: „Wir befinden uns vorerst an der Hotelrezeption, an welcher der gute Mosérier seine Schicht absitzt. Dass er nicht die schönste Räumlichkeit der Insel besitzt, weiß er selber, weswegen er sich schon auf die langen Stunden vorbereitet hat. Seid unbesorgt, es ist meine Erzählung!“ Schweißüberströmt sitzt der Hotelvorstand auf seinem Platz und starrt auf eine Seite einer Lektüre, die Hände unterhalb der Gürtellinie vollführen schnelle Bewegungen. „Es will nicht kommen, da klemmt wieder irgendwas.“ Während er weiter solche Ausrufe tätigt, kommt ein Mann an die Rezeption und schaudert bei dem Anblick des beschäftigten Personals. „Grüß Gott! I bin ibaroscht, wos hia voageht.. wos tun sie bitte fia schweinerein?“, fragt der Fremde etwas angeekelt. Er ist von großer muskulöser Statur und trägt eine schwarze Sonnenbrille und schwarze Lederjacke. Erschrocken lässt der Angestellte, das los, was er in den Händen hielt, was mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf den Boden aufschlägt. „Oh, grüß Gott, zurück werter Mann vom Lande! Entschuldigen sie, aber was meinen sie mit Schweinereien?“ „Es sah so aus, ois ob sie ihre Gelüste befriedign woitn! Sogn sie, wos sie ebn gemacht hobn, des is doch ned noamoi!!“ Beschämt schaut er zu Boden, bereit seine Schanden zuzugeben. „Ich.. ich.. ich habe mit meinem Rubikwürfel gespielt und dabei den siebzehnten Band der Hairy Harry Reihe gelesen. Dort kämpft er wieder mit Lord Wollteinmost! Also das dritte Mal, nachdem alle von einem Drachen neues Leben erhalten haben.“ Der großgewachsene Mann beugt sich über den Tresen und erblickt den neuen Band. „Huch, und da wäre es bessa, sie bei Spielchn erwischt zua hobn. Des is ja ei Armutszeignis, guada Mann!“ Er schaudert kurz. „Na guad, sei es vergebn. Weshalb i hia bin: I suche oan Mann, Mr. C, befindet a si in desa Lokalität hia?“ „Ah, sie meinen diesen reichen Geschäftsmann mit einem Hang zu Mafiösitäten?“ „Des is richtig! Genau der Mann! Ähh, wos meina sie mit "Hang"?“ „Erster Eindruck, ist aber nur der von mir, er muss ja nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen! Der gute Herr C hat eine illustre Runde versammelt, da sie nicht der Erste sind, der nach ihm fragt guter Mann! Zimmer 7 bitte!“ „Darf i mein Spielzeig mit houch nehma? A Pumpgun?“ „Sie sind lustig, guter Mann, natürlich dürfen sie ihre Requisite mitnehmen, da hat doch keiner was dagegen!“ „Wos meina sie mit “Requisite”?” Mosérier lacht nur herzhaft und blättert weiter in seinem Buch. Erzähler: „Oben in Zimmer 7…“ „Seid gegrüßt, liebe Partner, wir schlagen gemeinsam eine kleine Schlacht und werden unsere Feinde ohne Gnade niedermähen! Mir reicht es, wie sehr auf meiner Familie rumgetrampelt wird. Und das bedeutet: Rache!“ „Hehe, apropos niedermähen. Weiß jemand wo der gute Arnold ist? Der ist wieder zu spät..“ „Oh, du hast Recht, jetzt sehe ich auch, dass er noch nicht unter den Anwesenden verbleibt. Vielleicht plaudert der noch über Bücher..“, sagt Carpaccio verwundert. „Bücher? Der kann lesen?“ Großes Gelächter bricht aus. Neben an in Zimmer 8 sitzen Mind und Tiaran, beide sichtlich genervt über diesen lauten Aufruhr der Zimmernachbarn. „Ich erzähle es dir, sobald es Stiller wird. In der Lautstärke kann man doch gar nicht reden..“ Von drüben vernehmen sie, nachdem schweigen eingetreten ist, so etwas wie: „Natürli konn i lesn, wos sogst du da, Wurm? I soite di wegblosn..“ Mind stutzt. „Wie redet der denn? Ich verstehe kein Wort.“ Tiaran lächelt. „Es stimmt also, Carpaccio hat eine beachtliche Gruppe zusammengerufen. Der Mann, den du nicht verstehen kannst, kommt aus einem Bergland und heißt S. Arnold! Er ist ein I- tüpfelchen, für jede Gruppe, die für sowas wie Krawall und Remmi- Demmi sorgen will.“ Nach einigen Minuten ist das Gelächter, über ein Kichern, über ein Flüstern zur kompletten Stille übergetreten. „Okay, Mind. Ich erzähle dir, was ich weiß! Aber sehe es mir nach, wenn ich flüstere, sonst kriegen es die Nachbarn mit, und das wäre für uns beide Fatal!“ Mind nickt beruhigt. So scheint sich Tiaran nun doch, als wertvoller Verbündeter darzustellen. Er hatte schon genug Probleme damit gehabt, sobald er sich für jeden verschlossen und nur wenigen einen Einblick in seine riesige gedankliche Welt gewährt hat. „Okay, bin bereit die Information zu hören..“ „Sehr gut. Dann fange ich mal mit deinem Antagonisten, dem Spielgegner, an. Ich habe ihn erstmals persönlich im Sommerdorf getroffen. Nachdem ich ein neues Kopfgeld erhalten hatte, wurde er wohl auf mich aufmerksam und schlug mir einen Deal vor. Leider habe ich den in meiner Selbstsicherheit ohne Bedenken angenommen. Wie du weißt, drohte er mir und meiner Crew mit dem Tot, sofern ich versagen sollte.“ Mind nickt. „Okay, als wir dann in der Grabstätte angekommen sind, haben wir dich entdeckt. Nun kommt der springende Punkt: Da wir dich weder töten, noch das Buch beschädigen durften, haben wir uns selbst ein Eigentor geschossen, da du es nicht hergeben wolltest. Halbherzig haben wir versucht dich zu besiegen, was natürlich nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein konnte. Weder ich, Maylou oder Jackson haben gekämpft.“ „Sie hat doch..? “ „Nein, ehe du verwirrt bist. Das kannst du nicht als Kampf bezeichnen. Wenn Maylou damals nur fünf Sekunden ernsthaft gekämpft hätte, dann wärst du nicht mehr davon gekommen. Aber Boundary bestand darauf, dass du überlebst. Zum Glück, da ich jetzt erkannt habe, was er vorhat. Okay, er hat es mir im Vertrauen gesagt, aber so undurchschaubar wie er ist, kann selbst das schon ein Teil seines Plans sein. Sein Ziel ist Macht! Nicht irgendwelche Macht, wie sie sich Manus, Go, und wie sich diese ganzen Vereine nennen, aneignen will. Er will politische Macht! Er will seine Gegner gegeneinander ausspielen, um selbst seinen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen. Angefangen bei einem Verhältnis, welches er sich zu der Weltregierung in mühsamer Kleinarbeit aufgebaut hat, wollte er dort gleich eine hohe Position einnehmen. Um das zu bewerkstelligen, braucht er Stärke und einen Nachweis dafür.“ „Und was haben die Mitspieler damit zu tun?“ „Das ist das Knifflige. Er nutzt euch, um einmal verschiedenste Gegenstände zu erhalten, welche er nutzen kann, um daraus eine unvorstellbar große Stärke zu erhalten; anschließend nutzt er euch, die Überbringer dieser Schätze, als Beweis seiner Macht. Nach dem Spiel, so spekuliert er, werden sich alle Mitspieler gegeneinander ausgestochen haben, bis er alle Besiegten der Marine übergeben kann. Dadurch wird er einen hohen Posten erlangen und das Gefüge der Marine manipulieren, sodass er eine der mächtigsten Instanzen nach seinem Bild verformen kann. Sobald er Großadmiral Senghok abgelöst hat, wird er die Marine neu aufbauen, sodass er sich Schritt für Schritt an die Spitze der Weltregierung arbeiten kann. Diese kann nur durch die militärische Stärke der Marine bestehen bleiben, sodass er selbst die fünf Weisen unter seiner Kontrolle haben kann! Er wird jede Instanz hintergehen, um sie alle für sein Hauptziel zu missbrauchen: Die angestrebte Herrschaft über die Welt!“ Mind schüttelt sich angewidert. Er wollte nicht das Werkzeug eines Wahnsinnigen sein! Umso mehr stärkt sich sein brennender Gedanke, der ihm seit Monaten durch den Kopf schwirrt. „Woher kommt dieser Wahnsinn, der den Glanz der Seele mit unreinen Gedanken beschmutzt?“ „Mind! Es ist wichtig, dass du deinen Vorteil aus diesen Informationen ziehst. Boundary darf es nicht gelingen, dass er alles erhält, was er sich durch gemeinste Erpressung aneignen will!“ „Ich weiß… dem muss Einhalt geboten werden, sonst ist nicht nur mein Leben vollkommen zerstört. Das dieses Spiel solch riesige Ausmaße hat, ist mir nicht bewusst gewesen..“ „Ja, ich war auch überrascht, da ich ihn für einen kleinen Gauner hielt, aber er meint es toternst und das macht ihn so gefährlich! Ich werde dir sagen, wer welche Rolle spielt, damit du nicht völlig überrumpelt wirst!“ Tiaran holt kurz Luft, da diese ausufernden Erklärungen ganz schön Kraft rauben. Für einen kranken Mann, wie ihn, bleibt da schnell die Luft weg. „Boundary hat fünf Gehilfen, denen allen eine Staffel unterstellt ist. Sie wurden nach Farben sortiert, vielleicht hast du das bereits in Kenntnis gebracht? Es gibt Rot, Gelb, Grün, Blau und Schwarz.“ „Ja, das weiß ich bereits..“ Schwarz? „Gut, also der Grüne bin Ich, das hast du bereits richtig erkannt. Der Blaue ist Kazuzatu, ein Meister der Verkleidung! Bei ihm musst du immer beachten, dass er Personen aus deinem Umfeld nachstellen könnte.“ „Der Rote heißt Chester Darne, alias „The Cube“. Er behauptet ein Teufelsfruchtnutzer zu sein! Manchmal etwas kindisch und ungehobelt, aber dennoch ein ambitionierter Einzelgänger. Er führt keine Staffel an, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du ihn unterschätzen kannst. Ich halte ihn persönlich für einen der Gefährlichsten!“ „Und der Schwarze?“, fragt Mind beunruhigt. „Das weiß ich nicht! Nicht einmal das Geschlecht ist mir bekannt. Boundary erwähnte nur, dass er mit der Person einen größeren Trumpf in der Hand hat. Achso, der Gelbe ist, ehe ich es vergesse, William Tender, er ist neu, und hat, halte dich fest, Tiere als eigene Staffel!“ Tiaran schaut sich sein Gegenüber verdutzt an. „Was hast du?“ Wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt, denkt er über den Fehler nach, welchen er begangen hatte. Zitternd macht er sich klar, dass Arina zum Gelben gegangen ist. „Hoffentlich passiert ihr nichts.. hoffentlich wird sie kein Opfer von diesem Mann.“ „Du siehst mitgenommen aus! Wenn du willst, dann helfe ich dir hier raus, ohne dass du Carpaccio, unserem werten Zimmernachbarn, in die Arme läufst..“ „Ja..danke, ich muss erst einmal darüber schlafen.“ In Wirklichkeit wollte er mehr denn je, dass Arina zu ihm zurückkehrt. Selbst wenn er Freddy dafür wieder ertragen müsste.. ob es das alles wert ist?